


All alone

by sonorawolfhard



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minho is a good friend, Post-The Death Cure, This is sad sorry, Thomas is confused, Thomas is sad, newt was a good boyfriend, newtmas - Freeform, thomas don't remember anything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonorawolfhard/pseuds/sonorawolfhard
Summary: Cuando Thomas despierta gritando el nombre de Newt todos los demás están confundidos, en especial Minho.





	All alone

> ** _-¡Newt!_ **
> 
> ** _-Por favor Tommy..._ **

Thomas abrió los ojos de golpe, confundido, ¿qué había pasado? ¿cuántos días llevaba dormido? 

Su cabeza le dolía y su visión aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la cegante luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta... _¿donde estoy? _ era la pregunta que rondaba en al cabeza de Thomas, ¿donde estaban todos? Minho, Teresa... Newt, ¿donde estaban? ¿habían conseguido llegar al refugio? 

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Minho. Este estaba serio, con su ceño fruncido ligeramente y aquello preocupó un poco a Thomas

-_Me alegra saber que estás despierto shank, nos tenías a todos bastante preocupados... En especial a Brenda, no dejó esta habitación en días_-su tono de voz era sereno, y su rostro ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque... no dejaste de gritar un nombre antes de desmayarte... gritaste el nombre de Newt y...

-_¿Donde está?_-Mientras pronunciaba la pregunta Thomas hizo un intento de levantarse, cosa que Minho impidió colocando una mano en el pecho de Thomas- _Minho... necesito verlo, necesito ver a Newt, debe estar preocupado_

-Thomas... ¿qué recuerdas antes de desmayarte?

Por el tono de Minho el morocho supo que algo no estaba bien, ¿qué le estaban ocultando? 

-_N-no recuerdo mucho, recuerdo una explosión, varios edificios derrumbándose y... a Teresa, recuerdo a Teresa, ¿ella está bien?_

El silencio fue eterno por varios minutos hasta que Minho decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

-_Ella... ella está muerta Thomas... no lo logró y- y Newt tampoco, está muerto._

_Muerto._ Aquella palabra retumbó en los oídos del chico mientras su vista se nublaba, ¿Newt estaba muerto? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Newt, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela... el chico que siempre mantenía a los demás unidos, él no podía estar muerto.

-_...La llamarada consumió a Newt, se convirtió en un crank y..._\- Thomas dejó de oír lo que Minho estaba diciendo porque sus recuerdos estaban más claros ahora. Recordaba el ataque de Newt hacia él, como estaba transformado en algo monstruoso, aquél no era su Newt, aquel era un monstruo que luchaba por terminar con la vida de Thomas.

Newt estaba muerto. _Y yo lo he matado _pensó Thomas recordando el cuchillo clavado en el pecho del chico, como su respiración agitada se había convertido en un silencio espantoso, como sus últimas palabras habían sido dirigidas hacia Thomas, como el apodo que Newt le había asignado había surgido roto de sus labios.

Y Thomas recordó a Newt, recordó aquél primer encuentro, donde la sonrisa de el rubio podría haber iluminado toda el Área, recordó su cabello rubio como el sol, y sus ojos siempre amables y compasivos. 

Recordó como Newt siempre había estado para él, alentándolo cuando Thomas quería darse por vencido. Tantos recuerdos y tanto dolor.

Thomas amaba a Newt, estaba seguro de aquello y lo había perdido. Newt estaba muerto y nada podría cambiar eso. 

Thomas había perdido demasiada gente, estaba demasiado roto, había perdido a Chuck, a Winston, a Teresa y a Newt.

-_Thomas... Thomas, mirame_\- la voz de Minho lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Aunque las lagrimas aún nublaban su visión Thomas hizo su mayor esfuerzo para observar al chico- _Newt te ha dejado una carta... léela cuando creas estar listo. Él quería que todos fuéramos felices, que tú fueras feliz, se que él está orgulloso de ti, donde quiera que esté, se que lo está, y se cuanto te quería._

Aquella noche Thomas lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Thomas decidió leer la carta que Newt había dejado para él. Las palabras aunque eran dulces y tranquilizantes aún dolían para Thomas, pero decidió leerla intentando no quebrarse en llanto. No vale la pena decir que no logró su cometido.

Pasaron tres semanas cuando Thomas decidió tallar el nombre de Newt en aquella gran piedra ubicada en el refugio.

Y pasaron años donde Thomas incorporó a su rutina sentarse al amanecer cerca del mar, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que los recuerdos de sus momentos vividos con Newt lo envolvieran, recordando lo feliz que fue con él, sabiendo que jamás dejaría de amarlo, porque él sabía que una parte de Newt seguía con él, y siempre lo estaría. 


End file.
